


[podfic] Delivered

by silly_cleo



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"From the prompt "Kalinda/Alicia - delivered in handcuffs" over at sweetjamielee's Good Wife February Ficathon."</p><p>Podfic of lunchinanelevator's 'Delivered'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Delivered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delivered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357802) by [lunchinanelevator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchinanelevator/pseuds/lunchinanelevator). 



Podfic of [lunchinanelevator](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchinanelevator/pseuds/lunchinanelevator)'s 'Delivered'.

Length: 00:04:31

Download link (Media Fire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xbvreni65xlfs1s/The%20Good%20Wife%20-%20Delivered.mp3)


End file.
